Saint John Fire Department (New Brunswick)
Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 45 Leinster St. Built 1976 :Engine 1 (22-97) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/700/100F) (SN#SE 1811) (fmr: Engine 5) :Ladder Tower 1 (41) - 2008 E-One Bronto (1050/300/114' tower) :Special Operations Unit '(88) - 2006 GMC C5500/Debway (provincial HazMat Truck) :'Fire 4 - 2010 Dodge Durango (Special Operations/on-call District Chief) :Fire 7 - 2009 GMC Van (Fire Investigation Unit) : Fire Station No. 2 - 842 Loch Lomond Rd. Built 1979 :Engine 2 (26) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) (ex: Engine 8) :Tanker 2 (52) - 2001 Freightliner FL80/ Metalfab (420/1500) Fire Station No. 4 - 36 Courtenay Ave. Built 1963 :Rescue 4 - (31) 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/425/25f) :Reserve Engine 10 (25) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1000/100F) (ex: Engine 4) :EMO Command Trailer : Fire Station No. 5 - 35 Adelaide St. :Quint 5 (43) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/75') (SN#127154 / SE 3142) :Reserve Engine 9 '(33) - 1994 Spartan / Southern Coach (1250/750) (ex-Orange County Fire Rescue (Florida)) :'Reserve Engine 11 (24) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator/Metalfab (1050/500) (ex: Engine/Rescue 3) :Fire 3 - 2013 Dodge Ram 4x4 pick up (on duty Platoon Chief) :Canteen Unit '- 2011 Step van Salvation Army Canteen Unit : : Fire Station No. 6 - 286 King St. West :'Engine 6 (27) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800/20F) Fire Station No. 7 - 7 Manchester Ave. :Engine 7 (20) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) :Tanker 7 '(53) - 2008 International / E-One (350/1500) :'Reserve Ladder 7 - 1997 HME / Rosenbauer/RK (-/-/109') (ex-Anderson Township Fire and Rescue) (purchased 2011) Fire Station No. 8 - 600 Millidge Ave. Built 1963 :Engine 8 (28) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800) :Tanker 8 ('55) - 1996 Freighliner FL80/Metalfab 420/1200 ( reserve, ex: Tanker 7) :'Forestry Unit '(85) - 2011 Ford F550 / Metalfab brush tender (CAFS/250) :'Air Supply Unit (87) - 2002 Ford F Super Duty / Metalfab light rescue (bottles only, no cascade, staffed as needed) :Unit 80 '- 2010 Dodge Ram 4x4 1/2 Ton :'Unit 83 '- Boston Whaler Rescue Boat :'Unit 84- 2009 GMC Sierra 4x4 1/2 Ton :Off Road Rescue Unit '''- 2011 ARGO Hauled in '''Special Ops Trailer 'Apparatus on Order' * Tender awarded to Mic Mac Fire and Safety on May 27th, 2013 for (2) Pierce Custom Rescue Pumpers 1500/850/50A/50B to replace the current Engine 1 and Rescue 4. Retired apparatus :Unit 94 - Decon Trailer :(91) - 1990 Peterbilt / Patstones (ex: HazMat 1) :(21)1993 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab (1050/500/100B) Ex:Engine 1, Engine 6 (condemned by city for firefighting use) :(45-93) 1993 Duplex / Simon-LTI/Phoenix (1250/250/110') (SN#88-01-466-188) - Former Ladder 5, Ladder 7 (Was available for sale at auction, not certified for firefighting) :1992 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab pump (625/1200) (Sold to Ingonish Beach Fire Department) :(85)1989 GMC K3500/ Metalfab mini-pump (325/200) (Sold by tender Dec 2011)(dismantled 2011) :1988 KME / Simon-LTI (-/-/100' tower) (sold in auction 2008) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pump (1050/2000) (Former Engine 8 damaged in rollover accident, sold) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pump (1050/2000) (traded in to Techno Feu, used as a loaner Pumper) :1987 GMC Stepvan/Pk Bodies Rescue Unit (sold in 2006 to Rothesay Regional Police Department) :1986 GMC / FD Shops brush unit (-/200) :1985 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (sold 2006) :1982 Ford L900 / Pierreville pumper (840/?) (#PFT-1206) (Sold to Cardigan Volunteer Fire Department) :1984 Duplex / Simon-LTI aerial (-/-/105') (ex-DeKalb County Fire Department). (Sold to Oromocto Fire Department.) :1981 White Xpeditor 2 / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (sold in Auction 2006) :1980 Scot / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (Cut up & Scrapped by local junkyard) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (625/1850) (Cut up & scrapped by local junkyard) :1978 Scot C1FD / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Truck refurbished, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Intermunicipal Deux-Montagnes / Sainte-Marthe-sur-le-Lac :1977 GMC/Pierreville Step Van Rescue Unit (sold) :1976 White / Thibault pump (1050/500) (sold in 1995, sits in lot of construction company) :1975 Mack CF685FAP1886 / Thibault/Baker Aerialscope tower (-/-/75' midship) (Cut up & scrapped by local junkyard) :1974 GMC / King tanker (325/1200) :1971 King-Seagrave custom pump (1050/500) :1970 GMC / King tanker :1969 King-Seagrave custom pump (1050/500) :1969 GMC/LaFrance Tanker (320/1500) (sn# B69-116) :1965 Lafrance 910-PNO pump (840/?) :1964 King-Seagrave KS 800-KB pump (840/?) :1962 Lafrance 9-100-ANO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (retired after aerial malfunction in 80's) :1960 Lafrance 912-PLO pump (840/?) :1956 Lafrance 710-PJOH pump (840/?) :1954 FWD / FD-built tanker (-/2300) (Originally an 840/300 pump. Sold to Grand Manan Fire Department.) :1949 Lafrance 712-PEC pump (1050/?) Category:Saint John County Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus